New Constantine
ANCESTRY) In a date not known to modern history, there was a great nation located in the sky called Sky Harbor. It was headed by the creator of Kakoism (The religion of peace and freedom), great philosopher and Arch Monarch named Consantine de Freya (Constantinus deies Freya in locale language, meaning; Constantine of/of the Light). It was a nation that was envied by all nations because it prospered above all, but was also the most peaceful and peace loving of all. There came a time when all the major nations in the world conspired against Sky Harbor and brought/razed it to the ground (literally since it was located in the sky). During the siege of Elaneierie Dei Valle (Valley of the Faerie Lights, the capital of Sky Harbor), also know as "The Fall of Sky Harbor", Constantine refused to leave her constituents and was killed along with majority of the capital cities inhabitants. Most of the survivors of the Great Tyrrhenian war (name of the sea where Sky Harbor was located at) fled to the only friendly nation to Sky Harbor, The Royal Land of Wales. (Predecessor) After the war, the countries involved started to fight against each other on who gets the spoils of war, the vast riches of the once great Sky Harbor. As the dust settled and as the countries kept fighting, the newly established Chaiesei Lora (Chosen Land) Restoration Forces, made from the remains of the Sky Harbor Royal Army and Royal Guard with help from the army of the Land of Wales, took this opportunity to strike their opponents and flush the vile fiends that have defiled their land, attacking the enemies at their weakest. This restoration effort resulted in a success, allowing the Sky Harborians to reclaim their land. They decided to rename the country to "Constantine" in honor of the late arch monarch Constantine de Freya who made the ultimate sacrifice as the last Sky Harbor Arch Monarch. (Reformation) Years of restoration passed and the international wars ceased with countries being busy solving their own national issues. The early settlers of the newly restored and reformed Sky Harbor (Now named "Constantine") consisted not only of the former inhabitants of Sky Harbor, but also immigrants from the royal land of wales, the only ally of Constantine (Formerly Sky Harbor). This lead to power disputes and issues on how to run things and eventually, the differences between the settlers grew and after a hundreds years, the differences became too big and the country became divided. The settlers from the land of Wales took the north (territory closer to Wales) along with the Sky Harborians who followed their ideas. The settlers from the original Sky Harbor along with some people from Wales who embraced the Harborian style of life inhabited the south, dividing the country for hundreds of years, putting the country in a state of limbo and a long lasting silent war. At one point, a movement started from the south, pleading the hearts of the former Harborians to not let people from the Wales further divide the land that they once owned. This ignited the bloody Constantine civil war between the north and the south. After years of bloody conflicts and stalemates, the forces of the south started overpowering the north with the leadership of the "3 Great Generals" named Cranus, Constantine and Cassius. The south eventually overpowered the north and won the civil war, but at great cost, along with the 3 Great Generals that lead the south to victory. (The Battle of Contrius, the North Constantine Capital) Although the south finally overpowered the north, the final battle was the bloodiest and most gruesome war ever fought in the Tyrrhenian Region (Beyond that of the Great Tyrrhenian War). It lasted years with both sides completely exhausted of resources. The final decisive battle, "the siege of the stonedum wall" (the wall of the Contrius inner city) was nearly lost by the south which might have costed the south the whole war (since the whole army was focused on that specific front). If it wasn't for the amazing strategic command of General Constantine, the south would have lost. He was the last standing of the 3 great generals who have each led their battle fronts to victory by their amazing wisdom and battle acuity even in the face of overwhelming odds. (The establishment of the new monarchy) After the war, the new monarchy was due for a name change but in order to honor General Constantine who made the decisive moves that finally ended the war and the years worth of stalemate and bloodshed, it was named "New Constantine", celebrating that a new individual named "Constantine" was again instrumental to the restoration of the nation. It also celebrated the restoration of Constantine as a whole nation. (The Fate of the 3 Great Generals) Unfortunately, General Constantine, the last remaining of the 3 Great Generals, was shot at 1st Post-War Flag Raising Event held at the Lancet Stronghold by a rogue north constantine army survivor. Lancet Stronghold: An area where soldiers of the south were cornered and fought so valiantly vs the north, stalling enough time for the fronts led by Cranus and Cassius to advance unnoticed. All 1000 soldiers died at the site due to continuous bombings until the stronghold was pounded nearly to dust but their effort was a crucial turning point in the war. Constantine was not present as he was forming a reconnaissance army just a bit south of the area. By the time they arrived, Lancet has already fallen. General Cranus: Died at the battle of Donovans Creek after the north successfully got hold of information regarding the next move of the south, causing massive casualties and the loss of the great general Cranus, the brainchild of the south. General Cassius: Died at the battle for Solomon hill, a battle for a crucial stronghold that made the "Siege of Stonedum wall" possible. SETTLERS: PEOPLE FROM SKY HARBOR, PEOPLE FROM Île de Frost (Island of the Frost, Frostland), PEOPLE FROM WALES (SOUTH LEANING) -NOTEABLE HOLIDAYS AND CELEBRATIONS IN NEW CONSTANTINE- April 20: Memorial of the Great Constantine War (Celebration of the sacrifices of many lives during the great constantine war and the start date of the war that defined the future of the land, TRUE DATE: August 3). Also the opening of the Constantine Golden Time, a time with 10 days full of holidays. April 21: War Veterans Commemoration Day April 22: Celebration and Thanksgiving of Unity April 23: Siege of Lancet Memorial Day (The enemy siege of Lancet Stronghold, memorial for the brave 1000 men that died). April 24: 3 Great Generals Day April 25: Restoration Day/Independence Day (The day that the war was won, commonly dubbed as "The Fall of the North", "The Restoration of the Land", "The Day of Glory", "Igdeus Gracias Dela Divina Les Gracia" /The Thanksgiving Day of the Divine Grace/). April 26: General Constantine Memorial Day (Day of his death, the 1st Post-War Flag Raising) April 27: Memorial of the Sky Harbor Attacks and The Fall Of Sky Harbor (The Fall of Elaneierie Dei Valle) April 28: Celebration of the New Age (Celebration of Constantinian Advancements, tech fairs, competitions, etc., (The first we part of the Celebratis dei Senra les Freya Triduum /Celebration of the Age/Era of Light Triduum which welcomes the triduum) April 29: Celebration of the New Era in Constantine History (Celebration of the rich history of the land and current trends. History exhibits and similar events are usually conducted during this day). (The second part of the Celebratis dei Senra Les Freya) April 30: Celebration of Life and Prosperity of the New World (After going through the grim holidays that remind us our bloody past) (The last part of the Celebratis dei Senra les Freya Triduum) This also Marks the closure of the Constantine Golden Time. May 14: General Cassius Memorial Day (Day of his death, day of the Solomon hill battle, making the end of the war possible nearly 1 year after) MORE HOLIDAYS TO BE ADDED AS THEY ARE RECOVERED FROM THE HISTORY BOOKS.